ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Postman
The Postman is a postal worker in Ninjago. He usually appears in humorous situations, either being inadvertently disrupted by the Ninja's actions or delivering his mail in an odd place. Despite the frequent bizarre and dangerous situations he faces, he tirelessly continues to do his job - even when it would probably be better for him to flee. Background Flight of the Dragon Ninja The Postman's first appearance in the series featured him climbing the Mountains of Impossible Height while the Ninja raced their dragons to see who will claim the title of "Dragon Master." He was frightened by the Ninja flying by on their dragons, accidentally dropping a package off a nearby cliff. Home Some time later, the Postman climbed the Mountains of Impossible Height once again. Despite the dizzying altitude, he reached the Monastery of Spinjitzu to deliver some mail to the Ninja. He gave Kai a letter from a fan, Jay a letter from his parents, and Cole a letter from his father and a package from a local wildlife magazine, Beasts and Beyond. Can of Worms The Mailman was seen climbing the Mountain of a Million Steps when Cole and Zane passed by on their way to the Constrictai Tomb. The Ninja's passage caused a few rocks to fall on the Postman, prompting him to shout at them. The Snake King Using a flight-equipped bicycle, the Postman caught up to the Destiny's Bounty in order to deliver the Ninjas' new ZX suits. The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer The Postman crossed paths with the Ninja yet again when he arrives at Ed and Edna's Junkyard to deliver some mail. The Ninja told him to leave, as they were preparing to use the Tornado of Creation, but the Mailman admonished them in turn, claiming that he had a job to do. Upon hearing that Ed and Edna were not home, he asked the Ninja if they were looking for the "Take Back Ninjago" rally in Ninjago City. As he spoke, the Great Devourer arrived behind him, prompting the Postman to hide in a trash can while the Ninja created the Ultra Sonic Raider. Pirates Vs. Ninja The Postman was walking his bike through Ninjago City when it fell under attack by Captain Soto's pirates. While their ship was flying over the Postman, one of the pirates swooped down and stole his mail bag, much to the dismay of the Postman. Ninjaball Run The Postman entered the annual Ninjaball Run on his bicycle, modified with massive turbines to increase its speed. He managed to keep up with the other competitors for much of the race, but crashed into a snowman in the Glacier Barrens, which knocked him off his bike. The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Postman was riding his bike when a series of earthquakes struck Ninjago City (actually the Serpentine burrowing underground in an attempt to bury the metropolis). When the Stone Army emerged, he hid in a mailbox until a Stone Warrior discovered him, at which point he fled down an alley, screaming about the "sanctity of the mail". He promptly jumped on his bike and fled, presumably escaping with the rest of the citizens on the Destiny's Bounty. The Surge When the Ninja return to New Ninjago City, Nya accidentally crashed their bus into the Postman's Hover Truck. The Curse of the Golden Master The Postman was one of the few people that remained in New Ninjago City after the Overlord took control of the city. When the Ninja returned after they successfully shut the power off, the Postman ordered them to leave until Cyrus Borg arrived seconds later and scolded the Postman. Enter the Digiverse The Postman lead a group of civilians on a raid to "take back the power" from Borg, as they believe the inventor was merely playing video games. Their attack was interrupted however when the Nindroids arrived and Nya order the savages outside to protect the tower. Though they tried, they were unable to stop them coming into the tower, seeking the Techno Blades. The Titanium Ninja The Postman was present in New Ninjago City during the Golden Master's attack and announced the return of the Ninja. Later, he attended Zane's memorial service after the Nindroid defeated the Overlord. The Crooked Path The Postman delivered a letter of foreclosure to Steep Wisdom, but was drenched by water balloons as the Ninja were anticipating an attack by ghosts. Misfortune Rising He tells Jay about Cliff Gordon's death. In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) The Postman is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 50,000 studs after obtaining "True Ninja" in Level 2: Chen's Dungeon. He uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities. Description The Postman is an older man with gray hair, several wrinkles, a small mustache, and a small white goatee. He wears glasses, a large straw hat similar to Sensei Wu's, a white undershirt, and a purple uniform. He occasionally carries a satchel or back-mounted basket filled with letters and packages he has to deliver. Appearances Notes *He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite, who also voices Jay and Mezmo. *The Postman is the only citizen of Ninjago City who doesn't attend the "Take Back Ninjago!" Rally - which is ironic, considering the event would be attacked by the Great Devourer (although he had previously encountered it minutes earlier). *The sign on his shirt is from LEGO Winter Village Post Office 10222. *He is the first minifigure who appeared in Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu before he appeared in Ninjago set (70751) with the longest time. The second is Dareth and the third is Misako. Gallery Mailman1.png|In season 1 Mailman2.png Mailman3.png Postman51.png tyhdryrg.PNG|Postman's minifigure Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2014 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Males Category:Skybound Category:Possession Category:Rebooted Category:The Final Battle Category:Rise of the Serpentine